And We Will Be Together
by XxDARKOTTERxX
Summary: The war is done, and the wind blows through the grass as they lay together, hidden from the world. Yullen, false-drabble, FLUFF


**_A/N:_** Yes, I am alive, surprisingly. I know I have neglected writing anything whatsoever...just haven't felt like writing. But I hope to write something soon (possibly a chapter of _Tirade of an Angel _or _My Life as a Whole is a Complicated Matter_). But this, well, this came about because I wanted to write something that was PURE, NO ANGST, FLUFF.

Yullen, False-drabble (less than 1000 words), set after everything. Please review!  
><em>Disclaimer:<em> I do not own DGM, I merely love it. :)

* * *

><p><em>And We Will Be Together<em>

The sky is blue and streaked with white clouds. They are like cotton, fluffy and soft, contrasting the pure blue that stretches across the expanse above their heads. The sun shines down merrily, not harshly, and dances off the small waves of the lake that the wind has created. This day is peaceful. This day is wonderful. The wind tugs at the field of grass, causing it to ripple like an ocean in itself. The sky is filled with the sounds of it; of the grass, of the water washing in and out, in and out again against the rocks and pebbles, and of the trees in their slow dance.

They lay in the grass, hidden from the world in the great sea of glittering green, close together, and relish in the state of everything. The shorter of the pair—seeming older than he should be because of everything he has had to endure—shifts, and looks up at the sky, and sighs. His hair glows brightly in the sunlight, burnished with a slightly copper light which adds a warmer hue to his silver locks. He stays silent, although his silver gaze flickers to the one lying beside him.

The other is a man, but just barely. He, too, has grown too fast. Even though his experiences were so much different than that of the teen lying beside him. They both fought together in the war. And on more than one occasion, they fought against each other. Kanda's ebony hair fans out around his head gracefully, and shines like the back of a magpie.

Allen finally props himself up on an elbow and peers closely at the one next to him. They've gone through so much together, and they have come so far. "What do we do now?" he asks, voice soft and warm. He does not want to break the tranquility that is engulfing the space in which they inhabit.

Kanda grunts, and Allen chuckles, a smile curving his pale lips. "You don't have any plans? None at all?" he commented, amused by his companions silence and lack of real answers, but is not really surprised.

"What, do you?" Kanda finally replies and opens his eyes to look at the one beside him. His gaze is navy and dark, like the night sky, but not nearly as cool as it used to be when looking at the silver haired exorcist.

"Eat, of course...But that can wait," Allen says and finally sits up. He crosses his legs and tugs three pieces of the tall grass from nearby, and proceeds to braid them together. Kanda watches his mismatched hands move for a moment before closing his eyes again. He isn't wearing his glove. "Come on, Yu, you must have something you want to do..."

"Lay here," he replies. "Relax. Listen."

"To what?" the younger exorcist asks, curious towards his companion. They aren't exorcists anymore, really. They have no real reason to be called that. Not when everything has come to an end, in a good way.

"To the quiet," Kanda says. Allen listens as well, and he thinks he understands what Kanda is talking about. There is no sign of the sound of gunshots, of screams of pain and terror and grief, of malicious voices plotting and planning. The world, for the time being, is quiet, is at peace, is still.

"I can't stay here forever," Allen says after a long bout of nothing but the wind in the grass. The samurai opens his eyes to look at the teen, just barely of age. He understands what he's saying. "I have to keep moving."

"Even after all this?" Kanda grunts and pushes himself up onto his elbows.

"You're going to have a hard time not fighting as well, Yu, and I know it. I'm not the only one who had grown accustomed to the fighting, to the fact that we were—are—weapons. And suddenly, we aren't needed anymore. What are we to do, now?"

Kanda sits up. "Live?" he suggests before shrugging a little and looks out across the expanse of green, and then the water.

Allen looks at his hands and slowly, closes his left into a fist. He could still summon the power of course. But there was no need. The innocence inside him felt no need to change, no strong desire to fight, because it had nothing to fight against.

"For now," Kanda says and lays back down in the grass, "stay here with me, baka moyashi."

Allen grins. "Well of course, baKanda..." he replies and leans down and touches his lips to Kanda's. "When I leave, I'll take you with me. I'll make you a clown too. You'd be fantastic..." His teasing murmurs die as Kanda pulls him closer.

They stay like this, together, for a long time. Night falls and the sky darkens. Allen dozes off; it isn't cold with Kanda beside him, and the grass around them. Kanda stays awake with his eyes on the stars. It has been a long journey, but they came out of it alive. He glances at the silver haired teen beside him and shakes his head a bit, touching a lock of the shining hair. "You idiot..." he mutters. "There's no way I'd let you leave without me."


End file.
